Rainy Day Indulgence
by river-woman
Summary: A little rain and Tommy gets antsy. Good thing Merton is there. SLASH. Written for Caroline Crane, who prompted cake and for the 40baisers challenge for the prompt taste.


Tommy stared out the cafeteria window at the rain and sighed. Coach was definitely not going to let them out in that. The last time they played during a downpour, half of the team was seriously injured because Tim and Travis kept slipping and falling on them. At that point, the coach decided to be cautious and only hold games when the sun was out. It was too bad, though. Lately, the Wolf had been more restless than usual and he felt ready to tear off his own skin.

A flash of red caught his eye and he looked up to find Merton practically bouncing into the room. It only figured that he would be in a good mood on such a gloomy day. Tommy watched as Merton grabbed lunch off the line, paid with a smile, and moved to their table. He shook his head and returned his gaze to the window.

"Hey, buddy. How are you this glorious day?" Merton set his tray down happily and sat down.

Tommy grinned, "You're in a good mood. What, did you get a new member for the Gothic Fantasy Guild? That would bring the count up to three now, right?"

"Oh, snippy," Merton said. "Well, my fine, furry friend, you can't bring me down today. The sky is gray, the rain is falling, and there's cake. What can be better than that?" Merton paused. "Nothing. I actually can't think of anything better."

"That's great for you. Me, I'm stuck inside all day because of this stupid rain. Practice was rescheduled."

"So? You'll go tomorrow or something. What's the big deal?" Merton asked around his sandwich.

Tommy lowered his voice, "The Wolf's been bugging me and I need to go release some energy."

"Oh." Merton looked at him thoughtfully. "Want me to go get the relaxation tape from my locker?"

"Thanks, but the last thing I need to hear is more rain," he said dryly.

Merton nodded. "Right. Gotcha. So, go take a run. Don't let the weather stop you."

"I don't think that's enough. I need…contact." Tommy's eyes glazed over slightly then he shook his head. "I don't know. Hey, want to go to the boxing gym and spar?"

"Ok, number one: no. Number two: we have a boxing gym? Number three: no." He took another bite of his cake, closing his eyes as the taste filled his mouth.

"Yeah, we do. I just thought we could put on some gloves and…I don't know, male bond, or something. It was worth a shot, I guess." Tommy shrugged and looked out the window again. He didn't know if it was even possible, but the rain was falling even more heavily now. It looked like there might not be practice for the rest of the week. The thought set his teeth on edge.

"A for effort, buddy," Merton said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He reached over and patted Tommy on the shoulder. The warmth radiating from that hand almost made him completely wolf out. Before he could think about it, he grabbed Merton by the elbow and got up.

"Come on," he said.

"Uh, sure, Tommy. Where are we going?" Nervousness and surprise belied Merton's cheerful voice. He grabbed his cake off the table and allowed himself to be led away.

Tommy didn't respond, just kept his hold tight and walked a quick pace out of the cafeteria. The stares and whispers of the other kids didn't penetrate Tommy's concentration, but Merton was more than aware of it. No one batted an eyelash whenever Merton sprang into a room, but Tommy was always Mister Cool about everything. If there was a way to make an exit with style, at least in the cafeteria, Tommy would at least try to do it. He would never just run from a room with Merton unless the hounds of Hell were snapping at their heels. And that only happened once. Nothing was wrong now, but Tommy was tugging on his arm as if their lives depended on it. He dragged Merton down the hallway and, after checking to see if anyone was around, shoved Merton into the janitor's closet.

Merton waited until Tommy closed the door behind them before saying anything. When Tommy turned to him, his eyes were glowing and Merton's worry grew. "Tommy, what—"

He cupped the back of Merton's neck and hauled him close before sealing their mouths together. Their lips mingled smoothly over each other's and for a moment, the closet, the school, was forgotten. It was only the sound of girlish laughter outside that snapped Merton back to their present situation. Struggling out of Tommy's grasp, he took a deep breath.

"Tommy, what the hell? Couldn't this have waited until after school?" He kept a frantic ear against the flat surface and amended, "Not that I don't enjoy your amorous attentions, but isn't this a little risky?" Merton's panic was ignored as Tommy pulled him away from the door. He carefully took the piece of chocolate cake out of Merton's hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hey! I was going to eat—" Tommy swallowed up the rest of whatever Merton was going to say with a kiss.

They pulled apart and Tommy said, "I need to touch you. Please."

Merton took in the plaintive note in Tommy's voice and the yellow glow in his eyes. Tommy could have asked for anything and Merton would have done it, no questions asked. "Yeah. Okay, Tommy."

The last thing he noticed was Tommy's wide smile and a throaty growl before soft, insistent lips descended on his. Any thoughts that what they were doing was a Bad Idea burned away with their heat. Merton let out a helpless moan, which only made Tommy pull him closer.

Moments melded together and they were against the door, rubbing against each other in long, desperate strokes. The sound of students filing out of the cafeteria didn't register with either of them, as well as the first warning bell for everyone to get to class. Tommy reached for Merton's belt, loosening it with the practiced ease of someone who knew every inch of the skin in front of him. They broke off their kiss and Tommy dropped to his knees, pulling Merton's loosened jeans down with him.

For a second, Merton could only watch. At the first hot breath against his heated flesh, he let his head hit the door with an audible thud. Then the knob began to jiggle insistently. Both froze and Tommy instinctively wrapped his arms around Merton's legs, his head resting on Merton's stomach. They stood still and strained to hear anything happening outside.

"Damn door," came the janitor's gruff voice. Footsteps shuffled away, the squeak of pushcart wheels accompanying them.

Tommy let out a breath. "That could have been bad."

"Yeah," Merton replied. His shoulders started to shake with silent laughter.

"What?" Tommy looked at Merton, a little worried.

"Nothing, really," Merton wheezed. "For a weird moment, when the door shook, I actually thought the earth moved."

Absurdity hit Tommy like a slap and the mirth poured out of him. They both laughed quietly and helplessly, Tommy's arms still wrapped around Merton's thighs. Finally, their amusement subsided and Tommy looked back up at Merton. The smile faded from Merton's face and he stared at Tommy with rapidly dilating pupils. His erection had never flagged and brushed Tommy's cheek. He breathed in the scent of Merton's arousal and growled. Without pause, he took Merton all the way in his mouth.

After all the anticipation and fear, neither of them were going to last long and when Tommy felt Merton tense up, he knew exactly what to do. He slowly dragged his lips up Merton's shaft, his tongue fluttering against the skin along the way. When he reached the head, Tommy plunged back in, taking Merton in completely. It only took four repeats of this treatment before Merton came shooting down his throat.

Tommy reached up to prop Merton against the door as Merton's knees gave out and he slid to the floor. Still aware of the aching bulge in his jeans, Tommy planted small kisses against Merton's lips, pulling away only to have Merton follow him. Merton's eyes, which had fallen closed, snapped open and he tackled Tommy to the floor.

Merton was a madman, possessed of only one purpose, his lips fused to Tommy's, and his hands frantically working Tommy's pants open. His hand found the hot erection and pumped, the movement a blur. Tommy could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head and he thrust his hips drunkenly before coming harder than he ever had in his life. Suddenly drained of energy, Merton and Tommy collapsed fully on the floor. For a while, they just lay there, panting.

"So. That's what public sex is like. Interesting." Merton turned his head to Tommy and grinned. He looked sated, breathless and happy and it made Tommy want to kiss him.

"Yeah." Tommy looked around the cramped closet. "We should get out of here. I think I heard the bell ring. Plus, I don't want to be around when someone finds this mess."

"Sounds like a good idea." They got up and started straightening their clothes, trying to look presentable to anyone who might see them.

Once sure they looked fine, they opened the door to check if the coast was clear and then slowly moved out into the hallway. Before they could get close to the classrooms, Tommy grabbed Merton's elbow. "Hey," he said when Merton looked at him curiously, "this was good, right? I mean, we're good."

Merton smiled and looked at him with fond impatience, "Of course, Tommy. Everything's fine."

They looked at each other for a second too long, but jumped apart when they heard Lori's voice behind them. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Some of the kids said they saw you run out of the cafeteria. I thought maybe there were some zombies or something that needed our attention."

"Nope, the undead are probably resting today," Tommy said and laughed at Lori's disappointed expression.

"Oh, ok. In any case, we have to hurry. Chem class already started and we're going to have hell to pay if we're late again." To emphasize her point she started to jog ahead of them. Abruptly, she turned around. "Oh, and Tommy? Do you need a tissue or something? Because it looks like you have frosting on your ear."

"What?" Tommy reached up and felt the sweet, sticky substance. It took everything in his power not to blush. "No, I got it. Thanks."

Lori shrugged, "C'mon then." She turned around and started back up.

Merton chuckled low behind Tommy before swiping his tongue at the frosting. "You animal," he whispered before catching up with Lori. Tommy groaned and hoped that school would go by as quickly as possible.


End file.
